amor eterno
by ANEMONEFANEL
Summary: hitomi se casara en poco tiempo pero un viaje a gaea cambiara todo.
1. capitulo 1

Un vestido de novia.  
  
Han pasado 5años desde que hitomi regreso a la luna fantasma. ahora nos encontramos en gaea, para ser mas precisos en fanelia, el reino de van fanel. Ahora van tiene 20años de edad, el tiempo le ha favorecido, ya no es mas aquel chico enclenque de hace 5 años, ahora es todo un hombre, más bien todo un rey. Van se encuentra en su habitación, ya es de noche, pero el tiene algunos días sin poder dormir, algo en su interior, lo preocupa, más no sabe cual es la razón de su preocupación, es un tipo de ansia, se siente algo desesperado pero no sabe el motivo de esta desesperación, y como siempre que esta preocupado acude a su balcón para poder observar la luna fantasma, aquel lugar donde se encontraba su primer y único amor.  
  
-ya han pasado 5 años hitomi, y no te puedo olvidar. ¿Que estarás haciendo en estos momentos? ¿Que será de tu vida ahora? ¿Aun me recodaras?  
  
---------- luna fantasma -------------  
  
-hitomi, te ves hermosa. Ese vestido es fenomenal. -gracias Yukari. Pero ven tengo que enseñarte algo. –hitomi y yukari se van a sentar, y hitomi le mostró un anillo que llevaba en su mano izquierda. -pero hitomi que hermoso esta. Valla al parecer toya te quiere mucho, porque este anillo de compromiso es bellísimo. -si, Toya es de lo mejor, que suerte he tenido al encontrarlo, además dentro de una semana estaremos casados, pero que feliz estoy. -en verdad que eres muy afortunada hitomi. -si, es verdad. hay pero que tonta soy no me acordaba de que mizu la hermana de toya iba a venir a ver el vestido de novia. Ya no ah de tardad en llegar, pero mientras recojamos aquí un poco.  
  
Después de un rato hitomi y Yukari seguían recogiendo el lugar ya que estaba echo un desastre, en eso se escucho que llamaban a ala puerta y rápidamente hitomi corrió a abrirla, ahí se encontraba una chica de 18 años, piel blanca, de pelo negro que le llegaba mas debajo de las caderas, y unos hermosos ojos azul oscuro, iba con un uniforme escolar parecido al que usaba hiomi en la prep. solo que este era de color rojo con negro.  
  
-mizu, por fin llegaste, pensé que ya no vendrías. -lo siento por el retrazo, solo que tuve que quedarme mas tiempo en la escuela porque tuve practica. -no te preocupes. Y de que tuviste practica. -de combate armado, este año me toco aprender a usar la espada y el arco. -que interesante. -y dime donde esta el vestido. -a si ven, el vestido se encuentra acá. –hitomi llevo a mizu a la habitación de al lado y le mostró el vestido de novia. -hitomi eres muy buena diseñadora, este vestido es lindísimo, pero porque no te lo pruebas para ver como se te ve puesto. -claro espérame unos minutos, Yukari me ayudas a ponérmelo. -si claro.  
  
Después de algunos minutos, hitomi Salio de la habitación luciendo el hermoso vestido blanco.  
  
-hitomi, te vez radiante, en verdad que mi hermano se va a quedar impresionadísimo de tu belleza. -tu crees. –en ese momento todo se empezó a mover los candelabros de la habitación se movían de un lado al otro, las chicas se sostenían de donde podían, pero era inútil, el temblor era muy fuerte y ellas no podían sostenerse de ningún lado, después de un rato el temblor paró y las chicas salieron asustadísimas al jardín.  
  
--------fanelia-------------  
  
Nos encontramos en la sala de juntas del castillo de fanelia, van se encuentra hablando con sus consejeros reales.  
  
-su majestad, yo opino que debería reconsiderar la oferta del rey de frek, si usted se casara con la princesa de frek , fanelia estaría al mando de frek y así seriamos la nación mas rica he importante de toda gaea. Van: pues yo no pienso lo mismo, yo no me casare con nadie solo por hacer crecer a fanelia, si yo me caso será porque estoy enamorado, y porque deseo pasar toda mi vida con esa persona. -pero su majestad. Van: pero nada, y hasta aquí a llegado la junta, pueden retirarse. –todos los consejeros salieron del lugar dejando a van solo, este se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana del lugar.  
  
van: hitomi, como quisiera que estuvieras aquí, talvez me armaría de valor y te pediría que te casaras con migo. Tu eres la única mujer que me interesa y con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.  
  
-------luna fantasma--------  
  
Mizu: pero que fuerte estuvo ese terremoto. Yukari: pensé que nunca terminaría. Hitomi: bueno chicas tranquilícense y entremos a la casa. Mizu: pero hitomi, y si vuelve a temblar. Hitomi: pues de todos modos temblara aunque nos encontremos aquí en el jardín. Además debo quitarme el vestido de novia.  
  
Las tres chicas se dirigían a la entrada de la casa cuando una columna de luz apareció rodeando a las tres chicas y elevándolas por el cielo y haciéndolas desaparecer.  
  
--------fanelia----------------  
  
Van aun se encontraba en la ventana del salón de juntas mirando hacia la luna fantasma de pronto una columna de luz apareció desde los cielos, van rápidamente reacciono, y lo primero que vino a su mente era que hitomi había regresado. De inmediato bajo a la caballeriza subió su caballo y se dirigió al lugar donde había aparecido la columna de luz. Al llegar al lugar bajo de su caballo observo hacia su alrededor y no observo nada solo podía ver el brillo de la luna fantasma reflejado en el lago que se encontraba en el lugar. 


	2. capitulo 2

-----capitulo anterior------ Van aun se encontraba en la ventana del salón de juntas mirando hacia la luna fantasma de pronto una columna de luz apareció desde los cielos, van rápidamente reacciono, y lo primero que vino a su mente era que hitomi había regresado. De inmediato bajo al establo del castillo subió su caballo y se dirigió al lugar donde había aparecido la columna de luz. Al llegar al lugar bajo de su caballo observo hacia su alrededor y no observo nada solo podía ver el brillo de la luna fantasma reflejado en el lago que se encontraba en el lugar.  
  
Capitulo 2: la chica de ojos azules  
  
Al ver que el lugar se encontraba solitario se decepciono demasiado ya que el esperaba encontrarla en ese lugar, volver a verla.  
  
Van: valla, creo que ya estoy enloqueciendo, y yo que creí que ella había regresado.  
  
Al haber perdido por completo la esperanza se dirigió a su caballo, pero justo cuando iba a subirlo un ruido llamo su atención, era un grito de desesperación, rápidamente volteo hacia todos los lugares posibles y de pronto cerca de la orilla del lago se encontraba una persona una chica para ser mas exactos, Van corrió rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraba la chica, esta por su lado trataba de salir del lago con desesperación, al encontrarse fuera de este se arrodillo para descansar y tranquilizare. Van se quedo inmovilizado algo dentro de el le decía que era ella, su hitomi. El estaba desesperado por averiguarlo pero la luz que daba la luna no era suficiente para distinguirla, poco a poco se fue acercando a la chica pero entre más se acercaba mas cuenta se daba de que no se trataba de ella, pudo observar la larga cabellera negra de la chica, pero aun así se acerco a esta aunque no fuera ella.  
  
Van: te...te encuentras bien. Le pregunto a la chica con algo de miedo. -quien eres tu, donde, donde estoy? La chica miraba con desesperación el lugar, nada era conocido para ella. van: yo soy van, van fanel. y estas en fanelia. - van fanel, fanelia. La chica solo se limitaba a ver el suelo, no sabia como reaccionar a tal situación. Van: así es, pero dime quien eres tu. -mi nombre es mizu, mizu himura. Mizu levanto su rostro para poder ver quien era el que le preguntaba su nombre, van quedo impresionado por la belleza de la chica, pero no era solo eso, le impresionaban sus ojos, eran los ojos mas bellos que había conocido, no podía creer en lo hermosos que eran ese azul tan profundo. La chica era como un ángel. Por un momento había olvidado la tristeza que le había ocasionado el ver que no era hitomi la que había llegado.  
  
Van: te encuentras bien. Fue lo único que pudo decir después de un gran momento de silencio. Mizu: si me encuentro bien. La chica se puso de pie dejando a van sentado, tomo su cabello y lo empezó a exprimir ya que se encontraba totalmente empapada. Van estaba atontado cada movimiento que mizu hacia lo cautivaba más y más. Estaba convencido de que esa chica era un ángel.  
– disculpa, pero tu te encuentras bien. Mizu le pregunto esto ya que van estaba completamente ido, solo se limitaba a observarla. Van: ha, que, si, si me encuentro bien. Mizu: disculpa pero no as visto a una chica pelirroja y otra chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Van: chica pelirroja. No, no la he visto. Y tampoco a la otra chica. Mizu: eso quiere decir que solo yo estoy en este lugar. Van: a que te refieres. Mizu: bueno, es que yo estaba con esas dos chicas y de pronto una luz nos rodeo y cómo por arte de magia aparecí justo arriba de este lago y.... en ese momento se comenzaron a escuchar voces gritando el nombre de mizu, esta inmediatamente reacciono. Mizu: son ellas. Aquí estoy, Yukari, hitomi.  
  
Van quedo paralizado, acaso esa chica había llamado a hitomi, pero era posible, era posible, que ella se encontrara ahí, de pronto a lo lejos se podían observar las figuras de dos personas, que se acercaban rápidamente, una de ellas se adelanto y corrió hacia mizu y la abrazo. Van estaba completamente paralizado, era verdad, era ella, hitomi, su hitomi se encontraba en gaea.  
  
Hitomi: mizu, te encuentras bien. Hitomi revisaba a mizu para ver que nada le hubiera pasado. mizu: me encuentro bien hitomi, no te preocupes. Hitomi: pero mírate estas empapada. Mizu: bueno, es que caí en el lago pero no me paso nada, además este chico me ayudo. Mizu señalo hacia donde van. Van: hi to mi. Hitomi: van. Hitomi estaba impresionada, nunca pensó volver a ver a van. Pero era el, van. No se pudo contener y corrió a abrazarlo, van correspondió a este. Mizu y Yukari quedaron sorprendidas por la reacción de hitomi y ese chico. De repente van y hitomi se separaron y se quedan mirándose.  
  
Hitomi: pero van, no has cambiado casi nada, eres el mismo de hace 5 años. Van: pues tú tampoco has cambiado gran cosa. Hitomi: te extrañe tanto van. Hitomi vuelve a abrazar a van. Van: yo también te extrañe hitomi. Mizu: cof, cof, cof, disculpen que los interrumpa, pero me pueden explicar algunas cositas. Mizu se acerco a van y a hitomi, haciendo que estos dos se separaran. Hitomi: a mizu, claro, que quieres preguntarme. Mizu: bueno antes que nada, ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Porque nos encontramos aquí? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver este chico con tigo? Esta última pregunta la hizo algo molesta, después de todo hitomi se casaría con su hermano y no era nada bueno que se estuviera abrazando con otro chico. Hitomi: bien, este lugar es gaea, ves aquel lugar hitomi señalo hacia la luna fantasma. Y mizu dirigió su mirada hacia esta. Pues aquel lugar es la tierra. Mizu: ¿que?, pero como puede ser eso, entonces este es otro planeta. Mizu se veía muy desesperada no podía aceptar la idea de que se encontraba en otro planeta. Hitomi: yo se que es difícil de entender, pero no es tan malo. Mizu: que acaso estas loca como no va a ser malo, y me podrías decir como demonios vamos a regresar. Yukari: valla hitomi, nunca pensé que conocería este lugar. Mizu: Yukari tu ya sabias de este lugar. Yukari: si hitomi me platico de aquí hace varios años. Mizu: que, entonces tu ya habías estado aquí. Mizu dirigió su mirada hacia hitomi. Hitomi: pues si yo ya había estado aquí. Mizu: por eso es que lo conoces a el. Señalando a van que se encontraba detrás de hitomi. Hitomi: si por eso es que lo conozco, el es un muy buen amigo. Yukari: así que tu eres van, el príncipe de fanelia. Yukari camino hacia donde van. Van: así es yo soy van fanel, rey de fanelia. Mizu: bueno y me pueden decir como regresaremos a la tierra. Toya debe estar muy preocupado. Hitomi: bueno pues no lo se, tal vez tengamos que quedarnos algunos días, hasta que logramos regresar a la tierra. Mizu: grandioso, ahora tendré que quedarme en un planeta desconocido en medio de la nada, y completamente empapada. Esperen creo que por aquí vi mi mochila. Volteo hacia algunos lados y a lo lejos se podía ver un pequeño bulto, mizu corrió hacia este y lo tomo, después se dirigió hacia los demás. Miren si traje con migo la mochila. Yukari: y me puedes decir para que te pueden servir un montón de libros. Mizu: pues los libros no se, pero mi uniforme de porrista por lo menos me servirá para cambiarme esta ropa mojada. De la mochila saco una falda y una blusa color blanca con adornos rojos, además de unos tenis y unas medias blancas. Yukari: valla, veo que si te servirá esa mochila. Van: disculpen, pero creo que lo mejor será que nos vallamos al castillo así podrán descansar. Hitomi: tienes razón, además ya casi amanece. Mizu: y ese castillo queda muy lejos de aquí. Van: no esta muy cerca. Mizu: entonces que esperamos vamos, quiero cambiarme, ya tengo frió. Todos se dirigieron al castillo después de unos 10 minutos se encontraron enfrente de el castillo, las 3 chicas quedaron impresionadas por la majestuosidad del lugar. Hitomi: valla van, has hecho una gran labor. Van: esto fue posible porque todos los aldeanos y soldados pusieron de su parte para la reconstrucción de fanelia. Mizu: ¿reconstrucción? Yukari: si mizu, lo que pasa es que cuando hitomi estuvo aquí, toda gaea estaba en guerra y fanelia quedo totalmente destruida. Mizu: valla Yukari veo que te sabes toda la historia. Van: bueno entremos. 


	3. capitulo 3

-------capitulo anterior-------  
  
Todos se dirigieron a l castillo después de unos 20 minutos se encontraron enfrente de el castillo, las 3 chicas quedaron impresionadas por la majestuosidad del lugar. Hitomi: valla van, has hecho una gran labor. Van: esto fue posible porque todos los aldeanos y soldados pusieron de su parte para la reconstrucción de fanelia. Mizu: ¿reconstrucción? Yukari: si mizu, lo que pasa es que cuando hitomi estuvo aquí, toda gaea estaba en guerra y fanelia quedo totalmente destruida. Mizu: valla Yukari veo que te sabes toda la historia. Van: bueno entremos.  
  
Capitulo 3: una gran desilusión  
  
La noche paso, las tres chicas dormían cómodamente en las habitaciones que se les habían asignado. El amanecer comenzó a hacerse presente, el castillo se lleno de movimiento, los sirvientes empezaron sus labores. En uno de los corredores del castillo se encuentra Mizu, su ropa aun no había secado así que llevaba puesto su uniforme de porrista, y había adornado su cabello haciendo una coleta alta con algunos listones rojos. Mizu se encontraba curioseando los alrededores del castillo, había llegado a una parte donde se podían observar los jardines del castillo, a lo lejos también se podía ver un templo muy grande, y un lago a un lado de este. Mientras que mizu observaba un pequeño animalito se acerco a esta, era algo parecido a una ardilla pero un poco más chico además de que tenía unas orejas mas grandes, y su color era amarillento.  
  
Mizu: hola amiguito. a mizu le dio mucha ternura el pequeño animalito y quiso tocarlo ya que se veía muy tierno y peludito, pero cuando estaba apunto de tocarlo fue interrumpida por van. Van: no te recomiendo que lo toques, se que se ve tierno e inofensivo pero no lo es. Mizu dirigió su mirada hacia van, y se le quedo viendo, aunque ella lo negara ese chico le parecía bastante atractivo. Pero ella no podía permitir que el se diera cuenta de que le atraía, además se sentía un poco desconfiada y no le había agradado nada la forma en que el y hitomi se habían saludado la noche anterior. Mizu: buenos días. Van: buenos días, veo que te agrado tama, y tu le agradaste a el. Mizu: tama, a que te refieres. Van: a tu amiguito. Van señalo al pequeño animalito que se encontraba en el hombro de mizu. Mizu volteo a ver y encontró con que lo tenia sobre ella, de inmediato soltó un grito y Salio corriendo hacia Van para que se lo quitara, pero tama se asusto mas y corrió hacia el hombro de Van. Al ver esto mizu se tranquilizo pero trato de no acercarse a Van. Mizu: tu me dijiste que no me acercara a el. Van: es cierto, pero no el dije a tama. Pero no te preocupes te dije eso porque tama es muy selectivo con las personas, y no toda la gente le agrada, pero veo que tu le caíste muy bien. Mizu: eso, digo tama es tu mascota. Van: si así es. Es un conedilla Mizu: un conedilla, no conocía ese tipo de animales. Van: bueno es obvio ya que en este mundo hay especies que en tu mundo no existen. Mizu: bueno eso debe de ser muy cierto. Mizu se acerco a van específicamente a su hombro donde se encontraba tama. Discúlpame tama por haberte asustado. Tama acerco su nariz a la de mizu y la froto después se subió al hombro de esta y le acaricio la mejilla. Van: si definitivamente le agradaste mucho a tama. Mizu: si ya lo note. Van: cambiando de tema, me acompañas a desayunar. Mizu: claro, pero no seria mejor esperar a hitomi y a yukari. Van: no creo que se levanten temprano ya que anoche pude escuchar sus rizas hasta muy tarde. Mizu: si yo también las escuche. Esta bien vamos a desayunar. Ambos se fueron al comedor, al llegar al lugar mizu quedo asombrada, el lugar era hermoso, era muy amplio, los muebles muy elegantes, las ventanas eran enormes y dejaban entrar toda la luz de la mañana, además que por ellas se podía ver el bellísimo jardín donde se encontraba una fuente muy bella con unas hermosas rosas blancas a su alrededor. Mizu se dirigió a la mesa y van fue tras ella le retiro la silla y se la acomodo para que se sentara. Mizu: gracias. Van solo le sonrió y se sentó en al cabecera que se encontraba justo al lado de mizu. Después de esto la servidumbre se acerco y comenzó a servir el desayuno a ambos les sirvieron un vaso con jugo, otro con leche y un tercero con agua además de un plato con fruta, muchas de las cuales no conocía mizu, pero aun así la probo con gran curiosidad. Mmmmmm, están deliciosas. ¿Cómo se llaman estas pequeñas frutitas amarillas? Van: se llaman tenno. Esta fruta solo se encuentra en las tierras de fanelia y de frek. Es una fruta muy dulce, y por lo mismo la gente las busca mucho, es muy comerciable. Mizu: si ya veo porque lo es. Sabes este lugar es hermoso. Van: si lo es, pero no siempre fue así. Sabes hace 5 años hubo una gran guerra y todo lo que hasta ahora has visto quedo totalmente destruido, tanto el castillo como la ciudad fue quemada. Mizu: pero que espanto, que clase de personas podrían hacer eso. Van: zaibach, era un reino no muy cercano de aquí. Mizu: y porque quemaron fanelia. Van: porque querían a escaflowne, veras escaflowne es un robot de batalla muy poderoso que siempre ha protegido fanelia. Mizu: y fue en ese tiempo cuando hitomi estuvo aquí. Van: si. Ella llego de la misma forma que llegaron ustedes. Pero dime algo tu eres familiar de hitomi. Mizu: no aun no. Van: ¿aun no? Mizu: bueno es que dentro de poco ella será mi cuñada. Van: ¿tu cuñada?, acaso tu te casaras con el hermano de hitomi. Mizu: no como crees, al contrario ella se casara con mi hermano, Toya. Que por cierto debe de estar preocupadísimo ya que ayer antes de llegar aquí hubo un gran terremoto y no se que es lo que halla pasado en la tierra a causa de esto. Mizu continuaba su platica sin darse cuenta de que van se encontraba en shock, la noticia de que hitomi se casaría era demasiado para el, no sabia como reaccionar, de pronto se levanto de la mesa y salio del comedor. Van te encuentras bien le pregunto mizu al ver la forma en la que este se estaba comportando, pero van no respondió a la pregunta y se retiro del lugar sin decir ninguna sola palabra. Mizu solo se quedo viendo algo sorprendida por la forma de actuar de Van. Hitomi salio de su habitación, aun llevaba puesto el vestido de novia, camino un poco por el corredor y por uno de los balcones que daban hacia el jardín pudo observar a Van, que se encontraba en una pilar recargado, hitomi bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia donde Van. Hitomi: buenos días Van. Dijo hitomi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Van volteo lentamente hacia hitomi, su mirada hacia ella había cambiado en comparación a la del día anterior. Van: buen día hitomi. Le respondió con una voz cabizbaja y triste. Hitomi: pasa algo van. Te noto algo extraño. Van: no me pasa nada. Hitomi: por dios van crees que me puedes engañar, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo te pasa. Van: yo también creí conocerte, pero veo que me equivoque. Hitomi: a que te refieres van. Van: olvídalo, no tiene importancia, a se me olvidaba felicidades por tu próxima boda. Van se retiro del lugar dejando a hitomi algo asombrada por lo que el había dicho, después de que van se fue hitomi camino hacia una fuente que se encontraba cerca. Hitomi: pero como se abra enterado. De pronto una mano en su hombro al distrajo ella rapidamenta volteo van. Yukari: no, siento desilusionarte. Hitomi: yukari, me había olvidado por completo de ti. Yukari: si, no me había dado cuenta. Y dime que tanto pensabas. Hitomi: bueno es que hace un rato van me felicito por mi boda, pero como se entero. Yukari: que? Pero como lo sabe. Yukari volteo a ver el vestido que llevaba puesto hitomi. Hitomi no crees que esa sea la razón. Hitomi: claro esto debe ser, entonces no esta seguro, y eso quiere decir que lo puedo desmentir. Yukari: pero hitomi, eso para que si tu en verdad te vas a casar con Toya, o que acaso te estas arrepintiendo. Hitomi: camina un poco, se sienta en la fuente y recarga su rostro en su mano. Yukari porque tenia que pasarme esto, apenas hace 1 día estaba completamente convencida de mi amor por Toya, pero ahora estoy muy confundida. Nunca pensé volver a ver a van, pero ahora, ay Yukari ya no se. Yukari: amiga, en verdad que debes estar confundida. Pero porque no aprovechas el tiempo que estemos aquí para averiguar lo que en verdad sientes. Hitomi: si creo que eso será lo mejor .pero de todos modos le diré a van que eso de mi boda es mentira. Yukari: muy bien. La tarde comenzó a caer en fanelia van se encontraba en su despacho, todo el día se la había pasado encerrado ya que no quería ni ver a hitomi, el simple echo de que ella se casaría era demasiado para el y no lo podía soportar. De pronto llamaron a la puerta. Van: quien? -soy yo mizu van: pasa mizu abrio la puerta y se introdujo al despacho. Mizu: disculpa que te moleste pero queria preguntarte si ya habias encontrado la forma de regresarnos a la tierra. Van: lo siento pero no. Mizu: aa ya veo. Van: pero no te preocupes te prometo que en menos de lo que piensas estaras de regreso en la tierra. Mizu: te lo agradezco mucho. Mizu volteo a su alrededor el lugar se encontraba adornado con muchos cuadros al parecer de reyes y también de muchas espadas, algo que llamo mucho la atención de ella. Esas espadas que están allá son hermosas. Van: a si tienes razón. Mizu: tu sabes pelear con espada. Van: claro, todo rey debe saberlo, además de que a mi me encanta. Mizu: a mi también, puedo ir a verlas. Van: claro. Mizu hizo esta pregunta ya que se encontraban en otra parte muy alejada del salón donde también se encontraba una enorme biblioteca. Mizu: pero que cantidad de libros, van puedo leer algunos. Van: claro que si, no necesitas preguntármelo puedes hacer lo que quieras. Al parecer van seguía atraído por esa chica, después de todo ella era muy bella. mizu: gracias. Van siguió sentado tras su escritorio, de pronto llamaron a la puerta y van dio el pase, detrás de la puerta se encontraba hitomi aun vistiendo el vestido de novia. Hitomi: hola van. Van: hitomi, que se te ofrece. Hitomi: bueno es que en verdad me sorprendió mucho lo que me dijiste en la mañana. Van: y que es lo que tanto te sorprendió. Hitomi: tu felicitación sobre mi boda. Van: quieres saber como me entere. Hitomi: no porque lo imagino, fue por este vestido verdad, pero déjame decirte que pues lo de mi boda no es verdad, veras en la tierra yo soy diseñadora de modas y pues este vestido yo lo diseñe para otra persona. Hitomi no se había dado cuenta de que mizu se encontraba en ese lugar y de que había escuchado todo. Mizu: hitomi. Hitomi: mizu hitomi se sorprendió mucho por la presencia de mizu. Van: mizu me puedes decir porque me dijiste que hitomi se casaría con tu hermano si ella misma dice que no es cierto. Mizu: lo siento van pero yo no te mentí, la que esta mintiendo aquí es otra. Hitomi: ella te lo dijo van. Van: asi es hitomi. Mizu: hitomi me puedes explicar porque demonios estas mintiendo. Hitomi: mizu después te explico, primero déjame hablar con van. Mizu: espero que sea una muy buena explicación. Mizu salio de la habitación. Van: y que es lo que quieres hablar con migo Hitomi: van yo nunca pensé volver a verte, es cierto que me caso pero van yo Van: sigo sin entender porque me mentiste. Hitomi: por ti Van: por mi Hitomi: si porque aun te amo. Van: como me puedes amar y estar comprometida con otro. Hitomi: van hasta hace 1 día yo pensaba haberte olvidado, pero ahora que te vuelto a ver mis sentimientos hacia ti han regresado. Van: pero tu te casaras y eso es algo que no se puede evitar. Hitomi: si, si se puede. Van tu...tu aun me amas? Van: hitomi, yo nunca te he dejado de amar. hitomi se abalanza hacia van y lo abraza, van corresponde al abraso, pan la separo un poco de el y la miro fijamente para después besarla. 


End file.
